


Разговор с тренером

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gaming, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Massage, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Тацуми общается с Киёкавой.





	

На часах 16:30. Киёкава вздохнул и опять уткнулся в телефон. Массаж ему был назначен на четыре часа, но когда он постучал в дверь кабинета, командный массажист выглянул и сообщил, что придётся подождать, с Джино ещё не закончили, потому что Джино нужно массажное масло с запахом пачули, а его так сразу не найти. Что такое пачули, Киёкава толком не знал, да и знать не хотел, гораздо важнее, что он уже полчаса сидел у дверей массажного кабинета на неудобной табуреточке, скучал и хотел есть.  
К счастью, у него на телефоне была игра J-League Manager, новая версия. Тамошние команды были основаны на реальных, и даже своё ETU в игре было, хотя фамилии игроков были изменены. Киёкава, понятное дело, выбрал играть за тренера ETU.  
– А как насчёт такого варианта, – пробормотал Киёкава, подбирая состав команды. В защите лысый игровой Широда, поразительно похожий на настоящего Куроду, потом некий Минегава, который на Киёкаву совершенно не был похож, и причёска не такая... Киёкава пощупал свои волосы, чтобы убедиться, что у него гораздо лучше.  
– У тебя тёмные корни видны, – вдруг раздался голос над ухом, Киёкава от неожиданности вскрикнул и выронил телефон, попытался его поймать, выпустил из рук, и буквально в сантиметре от пола Тацуми, а голос принадлежал именно ему, телефон подхватил.  
– Опаньки, – сказал Тацуми. – Вратарём тебе, похоже, не быть, с такими рефлексами.  
Он взглянул на экран телефона и добавил: – А тренером, значит, хочешь быть? Не знаю даже, для тренера ты сильно нервный.  
– Я просто не заметил, как вы подошли! Нельзя же так подкрадываться! – Киёкава протянул руку за телефоном, но Тацуми отдавать мобильник не спешил.  
– Ага, ты был слишком увлечён своей игрушкой. И что, ты, как тренер, может мне что-то посоветуешь?  
Киёкава задумался. Ответственный момент, сейчас можно попробовать впечатлить тренера футбольными познаниями! Что-нибудь про тактику, или состав команды? Только не тупить! Но тренер смотрел на него с ухмылкой, и в голове было как шаром покати.  
– Может, тренировочный лагерь где-то у моря на этот раз проведём? Со спонсором же всё, кажется, уладили... – выдал наконец Киёкава.  
Его телефон пискнул, и Тацуми посмотрел на экран.  
– А ты как в игре, так и в жизни финансами не очень умеешь распоряжаться, – сказал он и отдал наконец мобильник. На экране мигала надпись, что команда не может оплатить выбранных игроков. Киёкава торопливо запихал телефон в карман.  
– Трудности закаляют характер! – сказал Тацуми, подняв палец и явно пародируя тренера Нельсона. – Так что море не гарантирую, но будет интересно.  
Киёкава не сдержал улыбки. Похоже, у ETU будет самый закалённый характер!  
И в тот момент дверь массажного кабинета открылась и оттуда вальяжно вышел Джино, благоухая цветочными ароматами. Он кивнул Тацуми и Киёкаве, махнул рукой в сторону кабинета и сказал: "Очень рекомендую!", и ушёл, мурлыча под нос какую-то незнакомую Киёкаве мелодию.  
– Следующий! – раздался из-за двери недовольный голос.   
– Моя очередь, – спохватился Киёкава.   
– Иди, только я тебя прошу, не злоупотребляй этими ароматами, двоих таких моё обоняние не выдержит, – поморщился Тацуми вслед шлейфу запаха, оставшегося после Джино.  
Киёкава опять улыбнулся, уж очень забавно выглядел недовольный Тацуми.  
– Хорошо, никаких пачули, – пообещал он и пошёл на массаж.  
Тацуми пожал плечами. Он тоже не знал, что такое пачули.


End file.
